sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Dylan Walker
Name: Dylan Walker Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11th School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Photography, painting, drawing, urban exploration Appearance: At 5'7” and 120 pounds, Dylan is very scrawny with limbs that seem too long for her body and no figure to speak of, a build that runs in her father's side of the family. She is half-black and it shows through her coffee-colored skin, wide nose and full lips. Her hair is dyed platinum blonde and in short ringlets that stick out in every direction. Her eyes are wide and light brown. She wears braces, which are often visible because she spends most of her time grinning. She never wears make-up and usually wears simple, practical clothes. She has a fondness for scarfs and hats. On Announcement Day, she was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans with old paint stains on them, white sneakers, and a light blue scarf and matching golf cap. Biography: Dylan was born to a white father and a black mother. Her father, Bruce Walker, ran off with and married her mother, Paige, despite it estranging him from his family and being disapproved of by his peers in general. They were married for a few years before they had Dylan. Both of Dylan's parents were very anti-government. Bruce, in particular, was extremely passionate about his hatred for the government and thought that someone should do something about it. Being a man into the big picture and not so into rational thought, he talked to his wife and a couple of close friends about how they should start an underground militia and take back America. Whether this was a genuine goal or just a pipe dream is unknown, as one of his supposed close friends alerted the authorities before anything could happen. When Dylan was two, authorities came in the middle of the night and took away both her parents. No-one ever saw them again. Dylan was taken to live with her paternal grandmother. Her paternal grandfather had passed away a few years ago, not long after Bruce ran off. While her grandmother, Elaine, hadn't spoken to her son in years and believed the government had been fully justified in taking him away, she felt that it was because she'd failed to raise Bruce with strong enough patriotic ideals and decided to raise Dylan the way she should have raised Bruce. She also preferred having Dylan in her house than having the black side of Dylan's family take custody. Dylan grew up in a happy, middle-class home. Her grandmother, at the time, was a mid-level office worker and earned enough to keep them happy. Despite having hatred for half of Dylan's genetics, Elaine always treated her well and the two were close. Dylan asked what had happened to her parents when she was five. Elaine told her that both her parents had been traitors and that it had been the fault of her mother, because according to Elaine there was no reason Bruce should have wanted to oppose the government and that Dylan's mother had infected Bruce with traitorous ideas. After this, Elaine forbade any conversation about Dylan's mother, or any of the black side of the family, in the house. Dylan came away with the impression that her mother had been the bad guy and her father had just been stupid. Combined with Elaine trying to instill much stronger patriotic and xenophobic ideals into her granddaughter, it resulted in Dylan taking to these ideas and being both patriotic and xenophobic herself. Dylan's grandmother also instilled in Dylan a strong love of photography. She had many photographs of landscapes that she'd taken when she was younger around the house, which she showed to Dylan before giving her a cheap, plastic camera to experiment with photography with. As Dylan got older, she kept up her interest in photography. In her early years, Dylan was a rather angry, introverted girl. During elementary school, she got bullied because she was clearly half-black. Dylan suffered some self-loathing for being a minority and also believed that it was the fault of minorities like her mother that they got downtrodden at all. Combined with the xenophobic views she'd gotten from her grandmother caused Dylan to genuinely hate the other minorities and bully them herself. Through doing this, she managed to isolate herself from the minority students as well as the xenophobic bullies. She took solace during those lonely years in art. It started during the first grade, when the teacher got them to paint pictures of a house. Bored by the task, Dylan chose to paint monsters destroying the roof and living in the front garden. She soon discovered that art, particularly painting and drawing, was both a great outlet for her imagination and that it helped calm her down when she was feeling angry. As she got older, her paintings were often stylized versions of places she had seen in either photographs or real life. She took to drawing on the walls in her bedroom, crafting her room into a set of murals that she would paint over every couple of years in order to draw more, though she would always take photos of the old murals before painting over them. From middle school onwards, Dylan attempted to hide her black heritage. She dyed her hair platinum blonde and insisted that she was just darkly tanned if anyone brought the issue up. It did little good, as her heritage was still obvious through her facial features, but she continued to emphasize the white part of her background. At this time, Dylan also started to take on a much more extroverted, cheery and goofy persona in order to hide any insecurities and to try and make people more friendly towards her. She kept bullying the minority kids, but otherwise tried to act friendlier and like she didn't have a care in the world. When feeling miserable, she would often crack even more jokes and behave even more exuberantly to cover it up. None of the kids at school knew her well enough to realise this was a sudden change in personality and her grandmother hasn't seen the difference as Dylan returns to her true, quieter personality when at home. While able to project a sense of cheerful obliviousness, if Dylan's feeling particularly miserable and having difficulty faking her cheerful persona, she'll generally become reclusive until she feels capable enough to put on the facade again. During these times, her favorite activity is urban exploration. She often wanders around the city, looking for abandoned buildings and taking photos when she can. While she does fear getting caught when her exploration includes trespassing, the fear doesn't outweigh the enjoyment she gets from exploring. She has yet to be caught so far. Dylan is still very close to her grandmother. As her grandmother's health has started to fail, Elaine has become increasingly reliant on Dylan to help her take care of the house, resulting in Dylan learning to be more and more independent. She also got a part-time job cooking in the back of a burger joint in order to supplement her grandmother's pension. At school, Dylan gets decent grades. She studies and works hard on her schoolwork because her grandmother is very insistent on it, although personally she sees little point as she has no careers in mind apart from that of a professional artist and doesn't believe she needs high grades. However, most of her grades are in the B range, though with occasional C's, and in art she always gets A's. She's made a few friends since middle school, although they're only exposed to her cheerful side. She generally ends up friends with kids who either don't care about any of the racial issues, or the racist kids who are somewhat accepting of her due to her bullying habits. She's secretly afraid her friends will abandon her if she doesn't go along with whatever they say, and so is very susceptible to peer pressure. She's still a massive bully towards the minority students, often using slurs when talking to them, insulting them and occasionally delving into light physical abuse such as shoving, although she can never do proper physical damage due to being rather scrawny. Minorities aside, she's generally nice to people. Despite being patriotic, Dylan is not looking forward to her mandatory military work. The primary reason for this is that they'll be no-one left to look after her grandmother. She has resigned herself to the fact that she'll inevitably have to leave, and often talks a lot about how she should start doing some proper, consistent exercise like jogging or weights in order to make herself physically fit for the army. Inevitably, she ends up procrastinating and never getting started. More introspective and thoughtful than her goofy behavior would make it seem, she has a tendency to daydream and has a colorful imagination that she mostly uses when working on her paintings and drawings. Advantages: '''Dylan's hobby of urban exploration has given her some experience in navigating unfamiliar buildings without injuring herself or being caught, and people might underestimate her intelligence due to her goofy behavior. '''Disadvantages: Because she both bullies the minorities and is one, she has made enemies with kids on both sides, alienating her from the majority of her classmates and impeding her ability to make alliances. She is also very scrawny and can be overpowered by most of her classmates. Designated Number:'' ''Female Student #4 ---- Designated Weapon: A case of Stars and Stripes Cola Conclusion: One who knows her place, at least. However, F04 lacks the ability or the equipment to go far. All probability is that she will fall early. The above biography is as written by ViolentMedic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Collected Weapons: Case of Stars and Stripes Cola (assigned weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dylan, in chronological order. Pregame *Mother Bird Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dylan Walker. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program